Anathema/Walkthrough
A brief walkthrough After the cut-scene finishes, run down the hill towards the wooden door in the wall. Once there, go to the right of the door and enter sneak mode. Prepare an Anaesthetic to pacify the guard that later comes out the door for a leak. Once anesthetized, drag him onto the villa grounds and take his clothes. Walk through the villa grounds to your right until you reach the door (on your left) at the end of the villa grounds. Look through the keyhole until the lawyer and another mafia member pass by. When they pass, enter the villa and go left, up the ladder and enter the door on the terrace on your right. Go to the right side of the cupboard and wait for Guillani. Note that a maid might sometimes enter. When he comes into the room, kill him and take the key to the basement. Another way to kill Guillani is to take the R93 Sniper rifle from the garage, go up to the hill and snipe Guillani while he practices with his golf club on the balcony, though this still requires the player to go up to his body and take the key. Exit through the same door you entered and drop down the ladder and go to the basement. 47 will see that Vittorio is not in the basement. Finally, go for the hills you started the mission at, to end the mission. Blending in As a guard. The common way. Just from the start, go down to the nearest door in the outer wall. Soon the guard comes out to take a pee. Ambush him there. Hide the body under the trees or drag through the gate and leave on low ground or drag further, into the garage. (!) Inside the house, beware of Guillani's Brother (man in white shirt) and Guillani's son (guy in yellow shirt). They know every guard's face and will see through your disguise really quickly. On the map they aren't different from the common guards. Feel free to move around, but don't come too close to the other guards. Entering basement from the outside and then going up to the kitchen seems to be the simplest way in. As a delivery boy Go northeast to the back entrance and ambush the delivery boy there (probably, when he's picking a crate). Hide the body behind the van (it's important on higher difficulties, when there's a guard patrolling outside). (!) Delivery boy is frisked at the entrance, so hide your guns in the grocery crate. (!) In the kitchen be careful, the chef knows what the real delivery boy looks like. After you put the crate and retrieve you guns, take care. You aren't allowed further in. Probably, you should go down to basement and have a thorough look at the map. As a postman Follow the postman with flowers going to the front gate. Ambush him when he stops for a smoke. Hide the body under the trees. Don't forget to take flowers! (!) Postman is frisked at the gate. If you want to bring guns inside, go to the back entrance (just after you hide postman and change clothes) and place guns in the grocery crate. However, then return to the front gate. When you reach the hall, the maid takes your flowers and leaves. You aren't allowed further in, so think of sneaking to kitchen and basement when the guard leaves, too. Making a hit Sniping Best if disguised as a guard, as that guard east of garage has already been taken out. Or you may try sneaking past him with another disguise or in the suit. Go into the garage and pick up R93 Sniper. Return to your start location and wait until Don appears on the balcony. You'll have a clear shot with all the guards being far away. However, you still have to get in and reach Don's body. (!) If you choose a moment carefully when Don is swinging his Golf club, the club falls on the ground making it easier to pick it up and carry out later. (?) Is it possible to choose a moment so that Don's body falls down? Maybe using another position? Not-so-sniping Normal difficulty only, as you need a silenced pistol for that. I assume you get to the basement and you have retrieved your guns (if you have ever put them into the crate). Go up through the kitchen to the second floor. From the southeast room go out to the southeast balcony (carefully sneak if you aren't disguised as a guard). Crouch there waiting for the Giuseppe. It's not so close and not so easy to hit, but clearly possible. However, you still have to reach Don's body. Close and personal: bedroom Much easier if you have a guard disguise. A guard stands at the only entrance to the bedroom and he will blow your cover if you just come in (even dressed like him). You have options: *Attack this guard and drag body with you into the bedroom, while Don is away at his office. Nice on normal difficulty when you have a silenced pistol. On expert difficulty consider snatching a knife in the kitchen before you go. *Choose a moment when this guard goes away to another room (probable, every time soon after Don has entered office). Anyway, you should also have an eye on guards who eventually come up the stairs. In the bedroom hide behind the bed and wait for Giuseppe - he is all yours. On you way out, you either ambush the guard on your way out (hiding the body in the bedroom) or just jump down from a balcony (that will hurt!). Close and personal: office Also easier if you have a guard disguise. You need to get on a roof of the northeast wing. You have options: *Begin like "not-so-sniping" way, but from the southeast balcony climb to the ledge and make your way around the eastern wall (your only option if you are disguised other than a guard). *Do not enter the house, go past the kitchen entrance to the north, into the garden and climb the ladder clearly marked on your map. Don't let the superior guards (Don's brother and son) see you. Before you sneak to the north balcony and into the office be aware of the two main threats: *Superior guards: Don's brother (man in white shirt with ponytail hair) and his son (guy in yellow shirt). They blow your cover really quick. They regularly visit the office and the balcony. You better go when they have made their pass and left. *Maid will bring flowers from postman just to Don's office. You better wait until she has done it and returned to the hall forever. Sneak on the northern balcony and stay at the west door. Make sure superior guards haven't seen you from the inner court. (If you don't have a guard disguise, make sure no one have seen you from the inner court) When Giuseppe comes in and the door closes behind him, sneak in and he's all yours. Getting the keys If you used any "close and personal" way, you just take them. If not, you should enter the house (or just return in from the southeast balcony). First floor, west stairs - and attack that lone guard at bedroom entrance (see advices for "close and personal: bedroom"). Drag the body into the bedroom and drop it freely. Feel free to search Don's and guard's bodies.You can snatch ones from the top of the tree near ladders that lead on the roof of mansion. (?) Does the guard at bedroom entrance ever leave if the Don has already been killed? Escaping With keys at hand just go out the way you came in. On your way, enter basement from the kitchen or from the outside - you have to check for the priest. Then just walk to the exit at the southeast corner of the map. (!) To escape in car you must have a key. The only one to have a key is Don's brother or is in the tree garden but he's tricky to kill quietly as the son or guards may see you. If you start an open fight, however, escaping in car would be nice. Silent Assassin One way is using anaesthetic when you ambush that first guard. But your time is short, before he wakes up. Don't think about sniping, but try something else with a guard disguise. Another way - get a guard disguise killing the first guard with the fiber wire (you can make one extra kill and remain a silent assassin). Then make a very careful and thorough "close and personal: office" approach (so you don't have to dispose of the second guard at the bedroom). Open fight Bring in your Silverballers as you have nothing better yet and start the fun. Beware of shotgunners, don't let them close. As no one has automatic weapons, you should be fine. Don't forget to take the car key from Don's brother to make a spectacular escape. Guns Collection Non-concealable *R93 Sniper - no problem, the way between garage, sniping point (start location) and exit point is relatively clear. *Double-barreled Shotgun - two people have it: a guard at the main entrance and Don's lawyer (man in green suit). There's a way to ambush the lawyer (he is normally watching his office's only entrance) and take his shotgun quietly. Use "close and personal: office" approach, disguised as a guard. On the roof make noise near lawyer's office wall (walk, not sneak). Lawyer and the nearest guard turn faces north. After you strangle Don, sneak out through east door (behind guard's back) and further to lawyer's office. The lawyer has his back to you! You should have no trouble getting shotgun out and get an overall "Professional" rating. *Golf club - in Don's hands or in his bedroom. You can take it when you take the keys, but carrying this makes you highly suspicious. Try careful sniping, so that club fells to the ground. Pick it up there and make a long detour through the back of villa grounds. Concealable *Revolver - take it from Don's bode, together with keys. Don's brother has another one. *Deagle - there's a one on the table in the study (room in northwest wing, first floor). In a guard disguise you can easily walk there and back. Don's son has another Deagle. *9mm pistol - on most guards. If you get a guard disguise, this one is yours for free. *Kitchen knife - snatch it in the kitchen. But be careful to avoid chief's attention. Great thing for silent assassinations, more versatile than the wire. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin